1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods of manufacturing a conductor circuit such as a printed coil used, for example, for a sensor coil and a motor coil, and particularly relates to a method of manufacturing a conductor circuit in which a coil with a higher space factor that shows the ratio of a conductor to the cross-section of a coil is formed.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, many techniques have been suggested for inexpensively realizing a printed coil with a uniform quality. As a technique disclosed in a bulletin, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 07-142254 Bulletin discloses a technique of a printed coil in which a coil pattern formed via a printed circuit technique is provided on an insulating substrate and an electroplating layer is provided on the coil pattern by electroplating to strengthen the conductor of the coil pattern. The entire content of this publication is incorporated herein by reference